


A Place in the Sun: casa_mcshep

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: casa_mcshep, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retirement- it's not what John expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place in the Sun: casa_mcshep

It’s not where he expected to be. Retirement never had any appeal. Too sedate. Too boring. Not that he’d expected to live long enough to retire, not by Pegasus rules. But here they are, and he’s not dead and he’s not alone.

Rodney is puttering in their garden, wearing a ridiculous wide brim hat. That’s a surprise too but John knows the warm sun feels good on Rodney’s back and that’s one of the reasons he does it. That, and because he likes knowing the SGC would have a fit if they knew Rodney had smuggled out one of the zats and was using it as a weed killer.

But still, _McKay_ and him, and a commitment ceremony that meant something to both of them, who would have thought? He still remembered how Rodney’s eyes had shined with humor and joy and, if he hadn’t seemed to know what to do with his hands at the time, he’d sure as hell had figured it out for their wedding night.

John shifted his stance and finished adding the ice to the coffee. The garden had a shady arbor with a wide wooden bench perfect for taking a private break. Not that they had many neighbors. Adjusting to mainstream earth humanity was getting harder for both of them. Maybe it was time to take General O’Neill up on his offer of a little Pegasus real estate.

“Hey.” John passed the iced coffee to Rodney.

“That looks perfect.”

“Ready for a break?”

“Hell, yes. You’re a good husband. Did I ever tell you that?”

John grinned. “Well, I think you might have called me ‘Stud’ a time or two.”

Rodney rolled his eyes but he was smiling. He looked so touchable, so alive and here, after all the dangerous things they’d been through, that John forgot to breathe for a minute.

“What, John?”

“Nothing. Just, some days I can’t believe we made it and we’re really here.”

“I know. It feels like we beat the odds when we shouldn’t have. Do you ever want to go back?” Rodney moved closer to John, leaving their iced coffee sitting on the bench, forgotten.

“All the fucking time.” John rested his head on Rodney’s shoulder, its solid warmth giving comfort like nothing else in the Milky Way galaxy.

“I miss them, too.” Rodney pressed a kiss against John’s ear. “Daniel says Ronon is trying to single-handedly rebuild Sateda. Maybe he could use some help.”

“You’d leave? What about basking in the accolades of your peers?”

“Please, that was old after twenty minutes, and there’s only so many damn things I can zat in this garden.” Rodney sighed.

John grinned. “I’ll run up to the house and make the call.”

Rodney hooked a finger into John’s belt loop and tugged until John turned his head so he could kiss him. He tasted like strawberries and summer and Rodney leaned into the kiss with a happy hum.

“Wait for me. I want to hear his reaction when you tell O’Neill that Dr. and Mr. McKay are ready to go home.”  


~~*~~


End file.
